The Will to Live
by Salamander no Natsu
Summary: "Magic is the source of evil? but it's also saved lives, so don't make this your personal Edolas" Magic is threatening to leave Earthland, and against this powerful mage, Fairy Tail might have no choice but to buckle under, and take the enemy down with them. "this is... END GAME" (T for language, NaLu )
1. Prologue

Prologue;

The blonde haired girl walked trough the forest, leaves crunching beneath her bare feet. Mavis Vermillion had been lingering around her guild, because of a familiar sense of impending doom.

This feeling was the same she had felt when she was close to him…

She approached a small river, on the other side and dark haired man sat, with a dark aura around him, sucking the life slowly out of anything living around him.

"Zeref" Mavis said sternly, causing the man to look up "Mavis…" he said, with somber undertones

"I think you know why I'm here" she said, the wind rustling her gown

"I know why you're here" he said simply "magic… it is the source of all evil… killing… pain… I must rid this world of mages…" he said, looking up, then standing

"Mass extermination is never the answer"

Zeref stared at her, more coldly than any amount of Ice Magic "as long as magic exists, there will also be pain…"

Mavis pointed at him "mages have also saved this world from the plummet of darkness, Fairy Tail will not stand by and let you rampage around, Zeref…"

"Mavis… I'm afraid this is…" He started

"END GAME" they both said, determined to stop each other at they're own games


	2. The Beginning of the End

"Natsuuuu…" Lucy said dangerously low, as said pinkette continued to poke her "Lusheeeee" he mocked. "Will you please stop it?" she asked, veinpopping. Natsu sighed, sitting up straight "not until you go on a mission with us" he demanded. The blonde in question shook her head "Gray and Erza are out on a mission, we can't" she said.

Natsu tsked at her stubbornness "your rent is next week, and you need to you're your house! Plus, it'll be just the original Team Natsu!" he said with a grin.

Lucy smiled at his antics, he always took care of her somehow… "Ok, ok, I give… I'll go on a mission with you" she said, causing Natsu to grin, showing of his sharp canines, with Lucy knew were sharp, because he actually bit her one time in an act of rebellion.

Natsu jumped up from his spot at the table, handing her a request sheet "just gotta do some exterminating~!" he said cheerfully. Lucy scanned the job; it was to take out some demon squirrels that were stealing the town's fruit "… what?" she asked incredulously.

Natsu laughed "no clue! But it sounds awesome!" Lucy sighed, of course he'd pick a job like that "ok, ok, just let me get ready, I'll meet you at the train station"

* * *

"Lucy! Duck!" Natsu yelled, dodging one of the giant fluffy rats

Lucy squeaked, ducking quickly "Loke! Kill them!" she yelled "hai!" he said, devotedly. "Regulas Impact!"

"Karyuu no; HOUKO!" and with that, Natsu blew up the last of the overgrown chipmunks "that was annoying" he growled "aye" Happy said loyally "anyway, lets go collect our reward then" Natsu sighed, stretching out with a yawn. "Then can we get some fish?~" Happy asked, following his hot-headed partner "Happy, we can go fishing once we get home" Natsu tsked

After some arguing, they finally arrived in the small town, and collected they're reward, as they headed back to the train station, they passed some noisy person up "what's he shouting about…?" Lucy asked, annoyed at the noise. Natsu stopped and listened "I dunno…" he said quietly.

"… **Magic is lost! The world is ending!…"**

Lucy stopped as well "sounds like Edolas…" she said, Natsu nodded "yeah, it does…" he said, looking zoned out

What would a world without magic be like…? He thought back to Edolas, and how everyone was panicking in the streets, saying the world was coming to an end… they told them it wasn't that bad, but was it really? Magic was they're lives, and how they made money! If that disappeared-

"… Natsu!"

"huh?" said fire mage looked up, to see his two partners looking at him worriedly "you spaced out, kinda…" Lucy said, the worry evident in her tone, Natsu rolled his shoulders "ah, don't worry about me, I'm just thinking about Edolas~" he said cheerfully.

Lucy nodded "ok…"

* * *

**AT THE GUILD:**

"Minna! Tadaima!" Natsu said happily

"Ohayou, Natsu!" Mira said, with a soft smile, Erza and Gray approached the pair in the doorway "Natsu, Lucy, we have something we need to talk about" Erza said, with a stern look. Natsu and Lucy spared a glance at each other, before following the two to a table.

"we heard that magic will disappear from the world…" Erza said, "and I don't think it's that far away from the truth…" Natsu shivered, because he had the same feeling as Erza and Gray earlier that day…

"I think you're right…" Natsu said, looking down in thought. Lucy frowned "is that even possible…?" she asked

"it is." Erza said sternly "a magic from the book of Zeref." Lucy gasped "why would he make such a magic?!" Lucy asked

"**Zeref found it… he did not make it"**

Everyone jumped out of they're skins for a second, before turning to Mavis, who was behind them

"Zeref found a temple long ago, that held with it, a power to reduce magic to nothing…" Mavis started, "and now, he plans to re-visit that place, and release it unto all of Earthland, for magic is evil's source"

Natsu grit his teeth "that's not right! What about all of us who make a living off of it!" he said, angrily. Erza gasped "w-wait… over half of all mages will die if he uses that! Magic is what makes up most of the castor mage's body!"

"the more the magic power, the more severe it is…" Lucy muttered

Mavis nodded "that's why, if this magic is unleashed… Natsu Dragneel… you will surely die…"

The guild was silent, and Natsu's eyes were wide "d-die…?" he mumbled, his eyes shaded. Erza looked at her friend, before back at Mavis "why are you singling Natsu out…?" she asked.

"Because he has the highest magic power in the guild so far… there is no doubt in my mind that he will be the first to die, if this catastrophe were to be unleashed" Mavis spoke, leaving the guild to stare at Natsu.

Natsu sighed "are you sure it sucks up magic power…?" he asked, slightly scared, not that he would admit it anytime soon though.

Mavis sighed slightly "I have never seen it myself, so I cannot say… but if it does suck out magic power, then be cautious" she faded into the air, leaving the guild to sit there in awe of what they just heard.

Lucy patted her friends arm reassuringly "don't worry Natsu, we won't let something like that happen" she said, causing him to cheer up a bit "c'mon, you're coming with me" she said happily, grabbing his arm, pulling him up "me and Levy are going to check the library, and you're coming with us~!"

Natsu's eyes widened "u-uwah?!" and in no time flat, he was being drug across the guild, with the two girls, and it took no time at all to see Gajeel being dragged by Levy. Natsu smirked at him "so-"

"don't even think about it Salamander." Gajeel cut him off, causing Natsu to laugh "yeah, sure~"

* * *

The boys looked around the room of books with disdain, not really wanting to be there. It was a world of books, that apparently the two girls had fallen in love with, and neither of the dragon slayers would ever understand it.

What they did understand, is that it made them both incredibly happy. And that was all the convincing they needed to stay there.

Natsu and Gajeel took a seat at one of the many tables, both staring at they're respective partner. "so… how are things with Bunny Girl…?" Gajeel asked, making light conversation. Natsu looked up, shocked slightly, but sighed, looking back at Lucy "I know what you're insinuating, d no, we are not dating" Natsu said simply.

Gajeel looked at Natsu with shock, did he really just say something intelligent sounding..? "what..? When did you grow a brain?" he asked incredulously. Natsu inwardly chuckled, before grinning at the other slayer, giving him a childish grin "whattya mean?~" he asked, feigning innocence.

Gajeel growled, maybe this kid was smarter than he thought…

"Natsu!~" "Gajeel!~"

The girls ran up, each with a book in they're arms "Natsu, you don't have to worry, because after some research, we found out, this magic is a magic blocker, it doesn't steal magic from your body" Lucy informed

"and I located a few places where this temple might be" Levy added, showing a map, with four different places circled "so if we act fast enough, we can beat them at they're own game~!" Levy chirped happily.

Natsu grinned "great! I've been dying for some action!" he said, definitely pumped up.

"great, lets give this information to the guild!"

* * *

"I see, so we need four teams to go and search each location…?" Erza clarified. Levy nodded "hai! How many teams do we have in the guild?" she asked, looking around the group of people

Natsu stepped foreword "so! Lets make some teams then! Seeing as some teams are broken up~" he said, confident in his plan, everyone nodded "yeah!"

And so, here are the teams that were formed;

Team 1) Natsu, Lucy, Romeo and Wendy (plus they're respective Exceed)

Team 2) Jet, Droy, Gajeel, and Levy (and Lily of course)

Team 3) Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, and Evergreen

Team 4) Gray, Juvia, Freed, and Laxus

"Yoshaaa~! Let's get a move on then! We have work to do!" Natsu said, fist pumping the air, Lucy smiled as she stood by him "Yeah!" Wendy smiled at Romeo "lets try our best, Romeo-kun!"

Levy sweatdropped "guys, why me..?" she asked, as the boys fought behind her

"TEAMS ARE A MAN!" Elfman roared "SHUT UP!" Evergreen countered, causing the two sisters to sigh "ara ara" they said simultaneously

"Gray-sama~!" "Laxus~!" the two males sighed "this is going to be a long week…" Gray said, more than a little unhappy

"Listen up brats!" Makarov sounded through the guild "we have no clue what enemy awaits us out there! So be careful, and be mindful of your partners!" he said "NOW GET OUTTA HERE!"

"H-HAI!"

* * *

Natsu trailed behind Lucy as she walked home "why are you following me…?" she asked, exasperated. Natsu shrugged "no reason~" He said simply, but happily.

Lucy looked at the pink haired mage at her side, slightly envious… how did he manage to stay so happy..? She shrugged "oh well, I guess some company is nice…~" she said nonchalantly, causing him to chuckle "of course! Plus, admit it, you love having me around~" he said teasingly.

Lucy blushed lightly, hitting him upside the head "oh shut up!"

"that just means I'm right~!"

"Stop it!"

Natsu laughed as they entered her apartment "don't flip out, I'm just teasing youuuuuuu~" he said, rolling the "U" on is tongue

"oh, so THAT'S where Happy learned it from…" Lucy grumbled, causing Natsu to laugh more, before he suddenly got suspiciously quiet.

"Natsu…?" Lucy asked "I'm just thinking about all this…" he said, taking a seat on her couch "in Edolas they're magic was taken away because they were too careless… and became obsessed with power" he started

"they all were freaking out when they're magic power was taken away, and we told them it was ok… but how will we deal with it? Lucy, what would happen if OUR magic was gone?" there was an urgency in his voice, like he NEEDED the answer

"Natsu… as long as we have comrades, then we'll be ok, because all we need is each other… Edolas used magic for everything, and lost sight of what was really important…"

"then why bother?"

Dangit, she hadn't expected that. She sighed "it's because the innocent are being punished, and we can't lose our magic while there is still people that need defending"

Natsu's features lightened up "thanks Luce!~" he said, while pulling her into a hug "I just didn't want to see our home thrown into that same chaos, and my nakama to b upset…" he said blissfully.

"yeah! Tomorrow, we'll definitely find that magic!"


End file.
